


Sneaky Roman

by Jathis



Series: Rome [26]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Ancient Rome, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Sometimes Techie uses his blindness to his advantage





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this wonderful artwork: http://sakurita94.tumblr.com/post/153235339130/commission-for-lovely-jathis-roman-au-the

His breath caught when he felt the Prince's fingers trail down his chest. The tip of one finger teased his nipple into hardness and he held back a moan, taking hold of his wrist. "Prince..?" he softly asked.

The Roman couldn't help but giggle a little, nuzzling into the other's neck. "Oh? Did my hand go somewhere wrong?"

"You don't know?"

"I am blind, sir. How can I know where my hands go at times?" he playfully asked.

Understanding came to Matt then and he laughed, shaking his head as he pulled the prince close to his chest and kissed him. "My naughty Roman," he murmured.

Techie giggled, bowing his head. "Take me to the garden?" he asked.

"And what if I lead you to my workplace instead?"

"But what would we do there, master potter?" he teased, feigning ignorance. His hand was gently guided downwards and he gasped as the palm was pressed against Matt's robes, fingers brushing over hard flesh. "Oh..."


End file.
